hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfCM/ArrDFe25
Roy25 (ArrDFe25)'s Request * You are very active on the Discord and you are very active on chat,but the problem are that you make seasons very sometimes and your activity was quite weird in your first month and you are new on here and i dont feel that your are ready for being a chat moderator yet ,for that I'm neutral. [[User:Olo72|''~ Olo72]] • Page • Wall • 20:38, 13 May, 2018 (UTC+0) * You have been very active recently, and seem to really care about the greater good of this wiki, such as when you help us revert vandalism from HT socks. You have shown that you are willing to take on the responiblites that come with this role, and that you are ready for them. Because of this, I will support. Good luck Roy! Brickcraft1 (talk) Have a great day! 19:44, May 13, 2018 (UTC)}} * You've been significantly active on both wiki and the chat. It's great to see you helping us revert vandalism, but I feel that your abilities will be limited to the wiki only (for a while) as problems in Discord are resolved by the admins and not normal users - but I praise your constant reminding of us when there is any issue that needs admin attention. However, I have a few concerns about your promotion and will thus remain neutral due to the overall uncertainty I have when voting on this request. Best of luck. ?? 'StrawberryMaster' ?? Talk | | 20:13, 13 May 2018 ? * You are a considerably active user both in chat and the wiki and I feel you have enough maturity to handle such a position. Although I am a little skeptical about your promotion this early, you have earned my support. { ) TropicalStormChapsteck {talkpage) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/hypotheticalhurricanes/images/9/95/NHCTSSymbol.png 20:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) * Roy, I think you would be a great asset to our team, although you received autopatroller rights fairly recently, thus why I am skeptical about your promotion. Secondly, as SM said, your abilities would be a little constrained, but you have reported vandalism to us and have, in that way, been helpful to us. Nevertheless, I think you can prove me wrong and show that you are capable of holding this position. Good luck! - Cooper * I strongly support tbh. You're very active in chat and Wikia, and you have great qualities as a chat moderator. Another thing to note is that you did a good job in reverting vandalism, so I could even support a rollback. Best of luck! - Farm River (talk) 22:26, May 13, 2018 (UTC) * Roy, you are active and friendly contributor, and are also active on chat. I am a bit skeptical because you have not been an autopatroller for very long, but I think you are capable of being a chat moderator since you have been helping admins before. Good luck! [[User:Bobnekaro|~ Bobnekaro'']] • Page • Wall • 22:49, May 13, 2018 (UTC) * While you are a very active user and seem eager to help against vandals, it hasn't been long since you became AP. However, I can't think of anything bad you've done so I mostly support your cause. Good luck. - Garfield * I think you are the best candidate for the position that we've had so far this year. Though your recently gained autopatroller rights, I think you are ready since you are mature and respectful with the other members of the wiki. You also make plenty of constructive edits, so I don't see anything wrong with you being promoted to chat moderator. Just stay active in the chatroom. :) Money Hurricane (talk) 22:59, May 13, 2018 (UTC)